


Steps to Take Slowly

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: The Artist - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, POV Female Character, Porn Battle, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she just wants to slow him down. [Written for Porn Battle, not actually porny.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps to Take Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 13 for prompt: _slow-dancing_.

George has no talent for being still. At the very least, he has no talent for being still when he has an audience, even if the audience is only her. They aren’t ever truly alone in the studio, and Peppy knows that if she were to walk through any one of those doors, she might spot someone interested to discover that Peppy and George are still here in the building. George would find himself with yet more audience, and would push himself into action.

So Peppy doesn't open a door. Instead, she crooks one finger and beckons him near.

George grabs her hand and uses it as a step-off for another dance. He is laughing, head back. Everything he does is big and she loves that about him, she truly does, but it isn’t what she wants right now. He is that for everyone; he was that for her the first day they were photographed together, with the same beautiful laugh. George thinks the world will run past him if he stops moving for too long. Peppy knows all of that but right now she doesn’t want to have to keep up with him. She wants to stand here and be held.

Peppy stamps her foot, once, and George stops moving. He grins at her in disbelief. George holds his arms out wide from his body: Who, me?

She nods. Peppy takes hold of his wrists and steps right up to him, deliberate as she can make it. She feels more daring doing this than she ever did at the beginning of it all, stealing a kiss for the cameras or sneaking into his dressing-room. It matters now, the way it had first started mattering when he took her face in his hand to draw on a beauty spot. They had been frozen then too.

She settles his two hands low on her waist and waits for him to take the hint. He moves too quickly at first, like he wants to spin her away from him, toss her above his head while the music plays bah-da-dee-da. But Peppy holds on tighter than that. He subsides into a gentle sway from one foot to the other. Peppy rests her head on his chest, where she can feel him breathing. He kisses the top of her head, a movement too subtle to play on film. Peppy stretches up onto the tips of her toes to kiss him back. When she slides back down, her body rushes all the way against his; his fingers clench in the back of her dress. 

They spend all day dancing together. Peppy will always remember the first time they danced on film as the most perfect: the one they were never supposed to have, where she spent long wasted takes giggling in his arms. They spend all day now palm-to-palm or quickstepping, George picking her up by the hips or underneath her arms. He is her best partner and at the end of such a day, of touching and laughing and singing for the cameras, what she wants is this. Her whole body moves with his, slow turning with the silent orchestra.


End file.
